Forum:Categories
Let's see if this works. Mostly because I want to try it because it's there and because what I'm writing may have some significance. I spent a ton of pain-staking pain in the ass time setting up the categories. It's made in such a way that it sort of filters down in an Object-Oriented Property sense. Everything in MSPA filters out into Adventures, with the exception of anything that's just on the site. So far we've avoided wikiing the actual site itself. Whew! Each Adventure have at least three things about them. They have Locations, they have Characters, and they have Inventory, or stuff to mess with. Anything that has to do with these things belongs in these generic categories. For example - The Swamp in Bard Quest is a Location. So it should be in the Location Category. However, I created more specific categories for these three generic categories as well, and the object in mind should belong in those categories too - The Swamp in Bard Quest also made an appearance in Problem Sleuth, so the Swamp has the categories of Location - Bard Quest and Location - Problem Sleuth. Characters are somewhat frustrating since I added in alignment with them, so they belong in every category that they deal with - Whores in Problem Sleuth are a bit all over, so they belong in a lot of different categories, as do Elves. If a Character is in Problem Sleuth, then you add them into Problem Sleuth, Character, Character Problem Sleuth, and then whatever alignment they are in Problem Sleuth, and then what alignment they are. This is because these statements are correct: * Whores are in Problem Sleuth. * Whores are Characters. * Whores are Characters in Problem Sleuth. * Whores are Neutral/Undetermined. * Whores are Neutral/Undetermined in Problem Sleuth. In the case of Elves, it's a bit different. * Elves are in Problem Sleuth. * Elves are in Jailbreak. * Elves are Characters. * Elves are Characters in Problem Sleuth. * Elves are Characters in Jailbreak. * Elves are Neutral/Undetermined. * Elves are Neutral/Undetermined in Problem Sleuth. * Elves are Neutral/Undetermined in Jailbreak. And Beasts are even more different. * Beasts are in Problem Sleuth. * Beasts are in Homestuck. * Beasts are Characters. * Beasts are Characters in Problem Sleuth. * Beasts are Antagonists/Enemies. * Beasts are Antagonists/Enemies in Problem Sleuth. Notice how they aren't Enemies in Homestuck, as Beasts are merely just concept art on Rose Lalonde's poster, and they show up as pictures in her Grimoire. With this setup, it's possible to get information just from the categories alone without having to go to another page. One could navigate through the categories and get a solid index of what belongs WHERE as WHAT. So if at all possible, try your best on the categorization, ok? I will, if I have time, go through each page and recategorize as best as I can but it's a lot of work so it's tough to do. Kbmr July 8, 2009 :Why is there a category Blog Posts? NotAnonymous December 13, 2009 ::One of the Moderators of Wikia put it in here. December 13, 2009 :I don't exactly see why it is necessary to have these... über-categories if you will. All the articles assigned to (for example) Homestuck Characters will, by nature of the category, deal with characters. There's no point being redundant. You could then assign Homestuck Characters as a subcategory to Characters, but there's no need to put any of the articles under Homestuck Characters directly in the Characters category. The only articles that would go directly under Characters would be general character-related topics, like... well, I dunno. There might or might not actually be any articles like that. (Edit: I did not consider the possibility that adding an article to a subcategory would automatically add it to any categories that the given subcategory is in. If that or something like that is the case then it doesn't really matter.) ReySquared April 30, 2010 Okay, *bump*ing this, because it needs attention. I second ReySquared. Redundancy by having a page be in both a subcategory and its parent category just looks sloppy. I've removed redundant categories on a few pages, kind of on a whim, but it's something that should be cleaned up across all pages. As for the query about automatic categorisation into parent categories when categorising into a subcategory, I'm not sure categories can actually do that... but if any do, it will a simple matter to disable it